Electrophotographic copiers, printers and the like, using a dry toning and transfer process generally require a cleaning apparatus to remove residual toner from a moving surface after the transfer step. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,580,673; 4,006,987; 4,110,034; 4,279,499; and 4,515,467 describe examples of cleaning apparatus in which particulate material which is triboelectrically attractive to toner is brushed across the moving surface to clean it. Toner attracted to the particulate material is removed from the particulate material at a location remote from the moving surface and the particulate material recirculated past the moving surface again to pick up more toner.
In time, the toner creates a scum on the particulate material, it loses its cleaning ability, and must be replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,499 shows a magnetic brush cleaning device having a sump for particulate magnetic cleaning material and a skive which can be used to remove the cleaning material to permit the addition of new material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,467 shows the metering of cleaning material from a hopper as required by the apparatus.
In all such prior apparatus the cleaning material replacement operation is done by a serviceman because of the likelihood of contact with toner, because the cleaning material must be handled in bulk and because of the complexity of the replacement operation.